fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Panakes Tree/1
Roleplay CARADOC KWELV: 'He was there early. He was in his finest cape and attire. He even styled his hair nice for the occasion. It was easy to say he was very very nervous about this. But, he took a deep breath and waited for Ardelle to get there. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked to the Panacakes tree to see what Caradoc wanted to talk about. When she saw him, she noticed he was in fancy attire, she was wonder what the special occasion was. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled at her when she came nearby. "Hi Ardelle. I'm glad you could make it," he said, glancing at the horizon. "It really is beautiful at this time of day, isn't it?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle, grinned. “It is, I remember when I was younger and I used to come here with Kenric and Calla. We would climb the branches of the tree and sit there for hours on end.“ '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Wow, I imagine that was really enjoyable," he said, smiling. "So, how was your first day at Foxfire?" 'ARDELLE SONG: “'Well, considering the fact that I exploded Abben’s room this morning with glitter and he didn't do anything about it at school, I would say it was a good day. What about you?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He shifted uncomfortably. "My day was great," he said. "We had some really good lessons, and I really thought it was fun." He sighed. He'd stalled long enough. "Look, I bet you're wondering why I asked you here." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, she had a few theories in mind, but she knew he would never have asked her to come if it wasn’t imprortant. “Did you need help with something in class? I know this would happen, joining late was never in your favour. I wish I new about this before, then I could help you. We can start now, what subject is it? It doesn’t matter I’ll help with all your subjects. It will be fine you’ll catch up, there is no reason to panic. So do not panic. I’ll go get m-“ Before she could finish her panicked ramble, Caradoc interupted her. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"No, I'm doing good in classes--I actually really enjoy them. They're much better than the ones the Neverseen gave me. Though I would like you to teach me a few things at some point, but that isn't what I called you here for," he said, really nervous now. Maybe Kara was wrong—maybe this wasn't such a great idea. "So, everyone has been rallying around the ball, whether they want to go or not--it's been a big topic at school. So, I just wanted to say--and please don't freak out--I like you. And I need someone to go to the dance with, and I heard you don't have anyone to go with yet..." he said, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me to the ball?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle stared at him is shock, complete utter shock. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it then closed it. Her words were failing her for that moment. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He saw her. She was shocked, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Um, I'm really sorry. Are--are you okay?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Clearly, her extensive vocabulary wasn’t on her side today, so instead of attempting to form words, she walked up to Caradoc and gave him a hug. “Of course I’ll go to the ball with you, did you really think I would say no?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He wasn't quite expecting such a quick hug, but he didn't try to pull away. He leaned into the hug. "No, not really. But I was nervous." He smiled. "I'm really glad you said yes though." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle let go if him and smiled, “I am too. But seriously I did not expect that!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"You said you liked adventures," he said, grinning. "Well...this wnet much better than I thought it would." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I hope you realize my mom is going to drag you to my house and scold you for not telling her. That will be fun to watch.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He shrugged. "That will certainly be interesting." '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, you should have seen what she did when Calla didn’t tell her about getting her matchmaking forms. Mom went ballistic. It was so funny, Calla got so scared.“ 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He laughed. "That sounds quite funny. But I think I can handle your mom." He looked at her with a smile. "It's worth it." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned as red as a beet. Actually, probably more red then that. Before she could say anything she heard a loud Aww from behind a bush. Sophie’s head popped up, “Thats so sweet!” She turned and glared at Keefe, “How come you never say anything like that?” Keefe exclaimed, “Well I would, but you would just turn into a tomato then walk away.” Sophei rolled her eyes, she walked up to Ardelle, “How come you never told me about this? I’m your favotite womanly figure!” Keefe walked up from behind and pretended to cry, “Oh Ardelle, she’s growing up so fast, next thing you know, she’s going to be graduating from Foxfire.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He certainly hadn't expected...well...''this. ''But it certainly made things more interesting. "Hi, I'm Caradoc, very nice to meet you." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Sophie raised an eyebrow at Ardelle, Ardelle just glared at her, Keefe introduced himself, “Well Caradoc, I’m Keefe and this is Sophie. We are Ardelle’s two most favourite people ever.” Ardelle rolled her eyes, “You guys are are embarrassing then mom and dad.” ”Well it’s our job to embarrass you, why do you think being an adult is fun?” Keefe replied. ”Why don’t you go embarass your own children?” ”Because our children have no dates to the ball.” Sophie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Well this was kinda getting weird at this point. He just watched as they went back and forth, not exactly sure what to say next. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle let out a frustrated sigh, “Don’t you guys have better things to do with your lives?” ”Fine, we’ll leave, but you will miss us!” Said Keefe. ”Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” When they finally left, Ardelle turned to Caradoc, “Can you believe I have to dealwith that everyday?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Seems kinda annoying," he said. "Oh, by the way," he said. "I have something that might feel you a little less...annoyed--I almost forgot," Caradoc got out a shimmering crystal necklace and put it around her neck. "It's a gift. I hope you like it." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle fingered the pendant, “It’s beautiful, thank you. I am never taking this off!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled. "I'm really glad you like it. It suits you: sparkly, shimmering, pretty...perfect," he said. The last sentence he didn't really mean to say outloud but hoped Ardelle didn't mind teh compliment. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, ”Thank you, really. It means a lot you put the effort into doing this for me.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Of course," he said. His cheeks got hot at her happy smile—geez, did he still do that? "Well, this has been really...fun." '''ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle tilted her head sideways, “I guess you could call it fun.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He shrugged. "I'm just glad it turned out okay. I think I have to leave soon--I hope you eenjoy the necklace and such." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle checked her wrist, ”My mom probably expects me to be home soon as well.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Giving her a last quick hug and goodbye, he disappeared into the light. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle held her crystal up into the air and she too, vanished into the light. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Scenic